rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaune Arc/Affiliation
Affiliation Crocea Mors Jaune's family heirloom and his signature weapon. He received it as a hand-me-down, passed down from his great-great-grandfather. Since he never went to a combat school, he never got to craft his own weapon like everyone else and chose this inheritance as his signature weapon. Because of this, Jaune does not think very highly of his weapon, mostly because of all the impressive weapons he sees at Beacon Academy, such as Crescent Rose. Ruby attempts to cheers him up by calling it a family heirloom instead, remarking that she can appreciate a classic weapon. In "The Next Step", Crocea Mors had been upgraded by a village blacksmith with metal from Pyrrha's circlet and/or remains of her weapons, giving them a gold-accented appearance. Arc Family Jaune is a direct descendant of a long line of warriors and heroes, which has caused him to feel pressured into being one himself. To achieve this goal, he used fake transcripts to cheat into enrollment at Beacon Academy. According to Jaune, he has seven sisters who are the reason for his dancing skills. When Jaune told his parents that he is going to Beacon, they told him not to worry if he is forced to come back home. This was very disheartening to Jaune, as he felt that even his own parents did not believe in him. In "Remembrance" it appears that Jaune got along well with his family to go on outings to places like Shion. His sisters are implied to be overly affectionate that they would braid his hair if he slept in the same tent as them. Beacon Academy Jaune is a former first-year student at Beacon Academy. Team JNPR Jaune is the leader of Team JNPR. Team JNPR Jaune is selected as the leader of his team due to his display during Beacon Academy Initiation where he proves to possess qualities of a natural leader. Although initially unsure, the events of "Jaunedice" and "Forever Fall" make Jaune develop a sense of responsibility for his teammates' well being, even excluding his own to achieve it. His team responds to him with full loyalty and are willing to follow his judgment even if they do not fully agree with his choice. Jaune's bond with his team goes beyond simple camaraderie, with him developing strong, family-like bonds with his teammates. Nora Valkyrie Jaune quickly develops a sibling bond with Nora. He relies on Nora's strength to carry out his plans and believes her to be capable enough to deal with any enemies she encounters, which often results in Nora being the one to defeat most of the harder opponents they fight together. Occasionally annoyed by her personality, Jaune can easily raise his voice against her when she does not listen to him, but he is confident that Nora will not be hurt by this, something that he himself applies to any hurtful comments Nora might make about him. He also makes sure to keep Nora safe during their fight against Team BRNZ when Nora is unable to defend herself. Pyrrha Nikos Before the Beacon Academy Initiation, Jaune shows no interest in Pyrrha when recruiting members for his team given that his attention is fully focused on Weiss. However, upon Pyrrha explaining to him that a team can be made of four students instead of two, Jaune quickly hits on Pyrrha to recruit her too. Weiss then separates the two by remarking Pyrrha's achievements and showing Jaune how different the two are in terms of skill. Jaune feels dejected because of this until Pyrrha complements him by saying he would make a good leader, mostly because he decided to recruit other members even before the initiation. Their meeting is interrupted immediately when Weiss asks Pyrrha to pin Jaune to a wall for making her feel uncomfortable. During the initiation, he is saved by Pyrrha from a fatal fall, and they officially become partners. Both seem to be pleased with this outcome. At this time, Jaune shows no inferiority toward Pyrrha's superior skills and knowledge, even going as far as giving her orders during their search for the relic and their battle against the Death Stalker. It is also during this time when Pyrrha unlocks Jaune's Aura and explains to him the basics of its function, and he becomes her team leader by the end of the day. As his partner and the person who believes in him the most, Jaune feels able to confide in Pyrrha. He reveals that he got into Beacon by providing illegitimate transcripts and that he did it because he wants more than anything to live up to his family's lineage of heroes and warriors. Because of his pride and frustration, Jaune refuses to accept Pyrrha's support, believing that he cannot be the hero if he has to rely on others and therefore needs to become stronger on his own. This results in Jaune being on no speaking terms with Pyrrha, making him greatly regret his actions and wanting to make things up to her. In the end, during the events of "Forever Fall", Jaune is shown to care more about Pyrrha than his own goals and motivations, choosing her over Cardin even when threatened with being expelled from Beacon and losing his chance of ever being a Huntsman. He later apologizes to her and accepts that he was not in a position to ask her to train him but still expresses his desire to become a better fighter through Pyrrha's support. She happily accepts, and the two begin their road into making Jaune a true warrior. As the second semester begins, Jaune's swordsmanship improves immensely, and he shows his appreciation for Pyrrha as the one who trained him to these results. However, he begins to treat Pyrrha more like a celebrity, believing that the idea of Pyrrha not being constantly asked out by guys is ridiculous. Because of this and his own feelings for Weiss, he is unable to notice Pyrrha's growing feelings for him, and the two do not improve their relationship. During the Beacon dance, Jaune follows Pyrrha to the balcony where he compliments her dress only to be surprised to find out that Pyrrha doesn't have a date. Jaune listens to Pyrrha's entire monologue about her loneliness for being a celebrity and the reason why she likes him. He remains silent the entire time and only tries to stop her when she starts to leave, but he is interrupted. Jaune changes into a dress to keep his promise to Pyrrha of wearing a dress at the dance if she does not get a date. He invites her to dance, to which she happily accepts. During the Vytal Festival Tournament, Jaune shows to have grown more cautious when treating Pyrrha. Even when completely angered, he first ensures to regain his cool before speaking to her, something that contrasts with the previous time when he took his anger out on her. In "Destiny", he tries to comfort Pyrrha after seeing her being down about something. She tries to confide in him about what is going on but cannot tell him what. He unknowingly tells her to choose the option that scares her, leaving her upset and worried. Pyrrha accidentally uses her Semblance to push him against the wall. Afterward, Pyrrha runs away, leaving Jaune on the floor to question what he had said wrong. However, in "Battle of Beacon", Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship has been repaired once more. In "End of the Beginning", Jaune and Pyrrha share their first and only kiss before she pushes him into a rocket-propelled locker and sends him away to safety. Jaune calls Weiss and Ruby and begs them to save Pyrrha before throwing his Scroll to the ground and falling to his knees in frustration and despair. After her death, Jaune travels with Ruby to Haven for justice on behalf of Pyrrha. He gives her circlet and/or remains of her weapons to a blacksmith to use to improve Crocea Mors. After several months have passed, in "Remembrance", it is revealed that Jaune has not gotten over Pyrrha's death, as he watches a video recording of her on repeat to help him train at night. He appears to be heavily motivated to improve as a fighter because of Pyrrha's death. Seeing Cinder Fall, Pyrrha's killer, at the Battle of Haven causes him to have an emotional breakdown and attack her on sight. Lie Ren Despite Ren's mellow attitude, which Jaune acknowledges, he still considers Ren a friend, even calling him a brother, to which Ren responded that he feels the same way. When heading into the Bullhead to go help Team RWBY, Jaune holds Ren back and apologizes about not going on their original mission to the village Ren suggested, saying that they would go another time. Jaune probably knows how badly Ren wanted to go, showing a level of understanding between the two that supports their growing friendship. Jaune's trust in Ren is absolute; when Ren begin sensing that Tyrian Callows is following them and takes out his weapons, Jaune does as well without any hesitation or questions asked. In "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", Jaune and Ren embrace each other before departing, and they are close enough for Jaune to figure out why Ren does not want to travel through Kuroyuri. In "Argus Limited", Jaune helps Ren in masking the emotions of the passengers on board the train by amplifying his teammate's Aura. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Jaune meets Ruby when they both arrive at Beacon for the first time. Following her meeting with Weiss, Jaune introduces himself to Ruby with the hope of making a new friend. The two go on a walk around campus right after Jaune explains his motion sickness. He nicknames Ruby "Crater Face" in response to his own embarrassing nickname given by her, and he tries to impress her with his suave attitude. Ruby is unimpressed but still touched by his friendly nature, which is reciprocated when her impressive weapon caused Jaune to be dejected because of his own plain weapon. Ruby quickly reassures him, expressing her appreciation for the classics. Jaune remarks that he likes Ruby's quirky personality, saying he would also like to hang around such a girl after she left him to join her sister. They encounter each other again during initiation, and after completing it, continue to hang out outside of classes alongside their respective teams. During the days when Jaune deals with Cardin Winchester, Jaune ignores Ruby's concerns and refuses to accept the fact that he is being bullied in front of their friends. When the blackmail starts afterward, he begins to spend less time with Ruby, something of which she takes note. However, when they meet by coincidence outside their dorm rooms, a remorseful Jaune shares his personal problems with her, including the fact that he is being blackmailed; he even calls himself a failure in front of her, showing he fully trusts Ruby with his personal feelings. Ruby shares her beliefs as a leader, hoping to cheer him up and help him to deal with his current situation. This leads Jaune to stand up for his team, solve the bullying and fix his relationship with his partner. During the rest of their stay at Beacon, the two of them remain good friends as their teams continue to spend their lunches together, even taking part in a recreational fight between teams instead of stopping a fight. When they both arrive without dates to the dance, Jaune searches for Ruby to have someone to talk to for the night and jokes about their status as socially awkward people. Although Ruby laments the fact that he could not bring Weiss to the dance, Jaune reassures her that he did not mind losing his chances to Neptune. During "Breach", Jaune's Scroll manages to receive Ruby's distress call in the middle of the night, but they are unable to talk to each other. Even so, Jaune continues to worry about Team RWBY's well being because of this, which leads him to abandon his mission and check out the city when the sirens turn on. After the battle of Beacon and Pyrrha's death, Jaune and his remaining team are willing to follow Ruby on their trip to Mistral. Ruby and Jaune get along with each other very well; Ruby playfully laughs upon discovering Jaune's Pumpkin Pete hoodie, and later on, she shows concern for Jaune when she discovers him training in the forest with a training video made by the late Pyrrha. They remain together when Team RNJR splits up in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", both of them carrying Qrow Branwen on a stretcher to scavenge for medical supplies and avoid taking him on a mountainous route. When Ruby starts to blame herself for everything that has been happening in "Kuroyuri" Jaune is quick to reassure her that she has given him, Nora and Ren the courage to follow her despite the dangers. In "Lighting the Fire", Jaune is distraught that he has not discovered his Semblance, but he is encouraged by Ruby that he will find it in time. In "Argus Limited", Jaune makes Ruby promise that she and their allies meet up with him and his team in Argus as they are forced to part ways. Weiss Schnee Jaune comes under the impression that Weiss is interested in him when she sarcastically cites him as an example of the cute boys she and Ruby would talk about if they are to become friends. As a result, he attempts to flirt with her and offers to be teammates with her. However, Weiss dislikes Jaune's advances and asks a reluctant Pyrrha to intervene. Despite this, he still saves her when she falls from a Nevermore. As the semesters continue, Jaune begins to fall in love with her because of her several good traits that he can see behind her cold attitude. He continues to persist in his efforts to win Weiss over. During one of Peter Port's classes, he tries to win her over by offering various date plans, but she rejects each one. He even tries to serenade her in order to ask her to the dance, but she continues to shut him down, much to his dismay. Pyrrha soon advises him to simply tell her how he feels instead of trying to impress her, and he proceeds to do so by picking a white tulip and making up his mind. Unfortunately, he overhears Weiss asking Neptune to the dance and is left devastated, prompting him to drop the flower he brought her and walk away. Later, Jaune learns that Neptune never accepted Weiss' invitation to the dance and tries to confront him about it. However, after hearing that Neptune was just insecure of himself and his lack of dancing skills, Jaune encourages him to go talk to Weiss to make her night, showing he may have given up on his feelings for Weiss but still cares for her as a friend. In "New Challengers...", Jaune impresses Weiss with his improvement on his fighting skills. When Jaune calls her in "End of the Beginning", she shows genuine concern for his well being, asking if he was okay multiple times. In "The More the Merrier", Jaune is distraught by Weiss getting gravely injured by Cinder, even demonstrating prior, that like with the others, he values her life more than his own. Afterward, in "Vault of the Spring Maiden", he comes by to Weiss' side and begs for her to wake up since he cannot lose someone important to him again. Due to the stress of Weiss' critical condition, he is able to unlock his Semblance and manages to save her from certain death. In "Downfall", Jaune is relieved when Weiss makes a full recovery and regains consciousness. Blake Belladonna In the library at the start of the second semester, Jaune reveals that Team RWBY told him prior about Blake's Faunus heritage. However, Pyrrha hastily covers his mouth to prevent him from revealing her secret further. Blake scowls at him for almost carelessly revealing her secret to anybody in the library that could hear him. Yang Xiao Long Jaune is introduced to Yang through his acquaintance with Ruby. Yang appears to accept Jaune's friendship with Ruby, knowing they get along well. As such, Jaune and Yang have a cordial interaction, though she personally seems to find him unappealing. However, she still shows concern about Jaune's bullying from Cardin and encourages him on his attempts to flirt with Weiss. In "Rest and Resolutions", Yang does not hesitate to tease Jaune with his old nickname "Vomit Boy", something that Jaune seems to be annoyed by but doesn't take personally, knowing that it is in her nature to tease and that she doesn't actually mean anything by it. Team CRDL Cardin Winchester Cardin is labeled a bully and is shown to have bullied Jaune at several points in the first few weeks of them being at Beacon. Also, Jaune is forced to do Cardin's homework in order to convince him not to reveal Jaune's secret on his entry to Beacon. Still, Jaune is not willing to attack Pyrrha with sap under Cardin's orders because he does not want to hurt her any more than he did previously. Jaune then throws the jar of sap at Cardin in retaliation. After Jaune endures several beatings from Cardin, a large Ursa appears and attacks Cardin. Despite the earlier events, Jaune still protects Cardin and manages to save him by defeating the Ursa, which impresses Cardin, though Jaune warns Cardin to never try to harm his team again. Russel Thrush While Russel is never shown bullying Jaune himself, he seems to go along with the actions of his team. He pats Jaune on the back when Cardin brings up how Jaune got the Rapier Wasps Cardin is planning to use on Pyrrha, though whether Russel was following Cardin's lead or being sincerely friendly with Jaune is unclear. Team SSSN Neptune Vasilias Jaune first meets Neptune in the Beacon library when Neptune introduces himself to Weiss and addresses her as Snow Angel, which Weiss reacts positively to, causing Jaune to be jealous of him. Later, Jaune is left depressed because Weiss invites Neptune to the dance. Jaune is about to confront Neptune in the middle of the dance after learning that he rejected Weiss, but instead, the two of them find themselves on the balcony. An angry Jaune asks Neptune why he rejected her despite flirting with her in the past. Neptune reveals to Jaune that he cannot dance and that he tries hard to be cool, which surprises Jaune. Jaune decides to ask Neptune if he truly likes Weiss, to which he responds positively. Jaune gives Neptune the same advice he received from Pyrrha, telling him to stop trying to act so cool all the time. Neptune happily accepts this and tells Jaune that he is a really cool guy. Neptune seems grateful of Jaune's help, telling Weiss that Jaune is a good friend. Ozpin's Group Ozpin Ozpin decides to accept Jaune into Beacon Academy and later make him leader of Team JNPR. When Jaune shows up with Pyrrha during the Battle of Beacon, Ozpin treats him with respect and confidence. When they meet each other again through Oscar Pine in "Unforeseen Complications", Jaune shows no hostility towards him despite his role in asking Pyrrha to become the Fall Maiden, still showing respect to him. He's also shown curiosity about his background. Jaune becomes surprised and awestruck when he sees Ozpin briefly demonstrate his skills and that he will be training him, the rest of Team RNJR and Oscar. When Jaune laments about not discovering his Semblance in "Lighting the Fire", he is told by Ozpin that his journey is far from over and that finding his power will not be the end of it. In "Rest and Resolutions", Jaune is angered that Ozpin is still keeping many secrets. Yet when the Headmaster offers the students a chance to leave the battle against Salem, Jaune does not leave and even asks Ozpin what their next move is. James Ironwood During the Battle of Beacon, Jaune is one of many students who look to Ironwood for guidance on what they should do. Jaune regards his opinion with respect and takes his advice. Qrow Branwen In "A Much Needed Talk", Jaune blames Qrow for Pyrrha's death because he thinks that he, along with the rest of Ozpin's Group, forced her to become the Fall Maiden. His resentment toward Qrow manifests itself bitterly when he accuses Qrow of using Ruby, his own niece, as bait to lure out the enemy. While the others show sympathy for Qrow after he reveals the nature of his Semblance, Jaune sarcastically comments on Qrow's usefulness. Despite that, Jaune shows concern for Qrow's condition when the latter is revealed to be severely poisoned by a scratch inflicted by Tyrian and helps Ruby in carrying her uncle while trying to find help and medical supplies. In "No Safe Haven", Jaune carries Qrow to safety away from the Nuckelavee. With casual conversation and a lack of tension while together, "Welcome to Haven" shows that Jaune's hostility toward Qrow has abated. Oscar Pine In "Welcome to Haven", Jaune is the first of Team RNJR to meet Oscar, believing him to be a random stranger and asking if he needs help. When the young boy asks after Ruby, Jaune's confusion is replaced by wariness. When he reveals himself to be the reincarnation of Professor Ozpin, Jaune is astonished and likens the boy's condition to a form of possession. Despite harboring Ozpin inside of him and having reason to hold a grudge towards him, Jaune never actively shows any resentment towards Oscar and accepts him as his own person. In "Lighting the Fire", Jaune watches Oscar spar with Ruby, impressed at how quickly he's learning in the process. When Jaune laments his lack of a Semblance, Ruby shows him that he and Oscar, who is also without a Semblance and is still learning, are not so different. The two appear to have a distant but amicable relationship thus far. Cinder's Faction Cinder Fall Jaune harbors an intense grudge toward Cinder for killing Pyrrha. This is first seen in "Welcome to Haven" when Jaune asks Leonardo Lionheart about information regarding Cinder and her cronies, only to be angrily disappointed when no such information is available. Jaune's hatred grows incredibly strong upon meeting Cinder in person in "The More the Merrier" and learning more about her personality to the point of trying to kill her. In particular, he finds her smug and unrepentant personality in regards to the deaths of innocent lives to be positively enraging, prompting him to ask what is wrong with her for her to be so twisted and broken inside. Jaune's grudge ultimately proves to be homicidal, as when Cinder is stalled by Ruby's brief use of her Silver Eyes, Jaune, albeit somewhat clumsily, moves in and attempts to impale Cinder through the head, only to graze her mask and trigger the fallen Fall Maiden's murderous rage at his attempt on her life. Beacon Staff Bartholomew Oobleck Jaune was seen to be doing poorly in Oobleck's class. Oobleck seemed to be ecstatic when he thought Jaune was looking to contribute to the class but was disappointed by what he took as a joke answer from Jaune. After class, Oobleck reprimands him and tells him to act as one who was worthy of being accepted into Beacon. This seems to make Jaune feel particularly guilty, given that he was accepted into Beacon under false pretense and did not technically earn his spot. Branwen Tribe Raven Branwen Although the two do not meet until "The More the Merrier", it is revealed in "Welcome to Haven" that Jaune was already aware of the fact that Raven is Yang's mother. Category:Affiliation pages